The objectives of this project are to develop a microwave exposure system for biological material which has a well-defined, uniform field characteristic, to study the mechanisms of interaction of microwave radiation with matter, and to develop dosimetric relationships for energy absorption. Techniques using thermistors, liquid crystal probes, infrared microscope and other type detectors will be evaluated as they become available.